Illusory Reality
by DaemonSyndrome
Summary: "Now, now, is this the scheme of your new tactic? And here I thought I wasn't your type."  MadaOro; intertwined one-shots
1. Malicious Shadow

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto holds rights to Naruto, but the ideas in this story belong to me.

A/N: The details of this fanfiction are mainly to promote the pairing between the two individuals stated below. (fan service.) Hence, this is YAOI so be warned.

* * *

******Malicious Shadow:**  


"_Your victory infuriates my anger.."_

[Uchiha Madara x Orochimaru Yaoi FanFiction]

* * *

Ravens soar into the sky, black feathers cascading in the darkening atmosphere. Scarlet slowly tints the disappearing glimpses of gentle blues and piecing rays of sunlight. In the distance a glowing red moon is casting a haunting shadow over the vanishing appearance of reality. Something is coming, a figure adorn in the same eerie colors.

Caws of the scattered ravens shatter any sense of silence in the creeping void. Black, black hues watching the entire proceedings from the various perches with frightening intensity. Nevermore. The single statement seems to carry in the rising heat of the moment, like a poem of foreboding demise. Skilled hands are lifting, pointed beaks following the motion, as an ebony cross springs forth from the phantom river below.

Sounds of dripping water slash against the surface of the charcoal river, the reflection of the crimson sky above painting an eerie portrait in a mirrored tale of the cascades of blood soon to fall into the murky depths. Sharingan eyes glare beyond the cultivated scene, capturing the display of pale wrists bond upon the imposing cross. "Are you ready to cooperate, traitor?" The daunting figure questions, a warning hum emphasizing every syllable.

A curtain of silken strands opens to allow glaring amber hues to meet the swirling eyes commanding the altered plane of reality. _Genjutsu._ Pointed teeth grind together in a furious sneer, pale wrists fighting against the dark bonds sealing the struggling body to the cross. **Damn illusion.** Lips held in a thin line, curve into a disapproving frown as powerful hands reach out to encase the white throat of the imprisoned individual.

"Orochimaru. I can show you a fate worse than death if you so desire? For your traitorous ways are enough to earn you such a privilege," a voice, falsely light and tolerant, states. Choked gasps vibrate underneath the seizing touch, the strangely warm grip delivering just enough pressure to invoke the right measure of emotion. Killing the bond man by suffocation would be too easy, the meaning of the abusive action is to simply advise necessary caution.

The chorus of agonized breathes gradually lessened, serpentine hues blazing with hatred while mauling over his fate and next course of action. Future so bleak, reality quite corruptly fucked, the brilliant man might have to grudgingly accept defeat unto such a deceptive adversary. Releasing a nasty hiss, the pale serpent bares his fangs at the commander of ravens threatening to devour him.

Black, black eyes witness this pitiful show of defiance in silent fascination and irritation. Applying more pressure to the pale throat, smooth lips move in dangerously close to the man. "Isn't it a bit humorous, Orochimaru, these eyes you covet will be the very means of erasing away your pathetic existence. Does it burn? Does it make you seethe inside?," The taunting figure whispers directly next to his ear, vicious teeth racking across the outer shell to merely insult him.

"Stop toying with me. What is the point of all this if you will kill me anyway?," Orochimaru gasps out, while bond limbs thrash fruitlessly to be freed. It didn't make sense to carry on with this seemingly meaningless conversation. Each sadistically evocative statement threatens to manipulate him yet, harboring the years of refined intelligence, the serpent master's poise would not be cast aside in one moment of idiocy.

Though trapped and chained to an unavoidable fate, Orochimaru would not be fooled into agreeing with this man by the insinuation of being granted freedom. Experienced in situations like this, knowledgeable in the forms of bending minds to do his bidding, the snake knows exactly what lays on the table before him. The entire situation is an easily seen though lie, devised to break his resolve and usher in defeat at the loss of his pride, something he would not stand for.

Flaring eyes capture his visage, the spinning wheels invoking a sudden paralysis to halt his struggles completely. Frozen with only the intensity of his fury to soothe him, those flawless hands move away from his throat to banish a hidden weapon. "Shall I implore violence then? You don't seem to understand what I am after, what purpose I am ordering you to accept." Tormenting hues narrow slowly, the blade held swiftly in a trained hand lifting to place the tip of the deadly weapon at his stomach. "Is there no purpose for a serpent beyond being food for a raven?"

_Devoured by a raven?_ The whole prospect of those words sent his rage boiling over the surface, yet he couldn't move or voice any snide comments. Bound so simply, by those amazingly powerful eyes, and despite his efforts...those eyes might be his undoing. So close, so close he had been to obtaining them, only to realize his opponent merely decided to play with him before sealing him into this hellhole. **What do you want from me?** This dangerous man should be killing him, without patience or mercy, yet for some reason he is still alive.

_Traitorous._ How so fitting a label for his actions. Stealing secrets and funds to fulfill his own purposes, resulting in making enemies with those he once followed as 'comrades' in their devious plots. Everyone, is all for themselves. Nothing truly kept them together; some were forced through blackmail to join anyway. So, what made this man think he had any grounding to chase after him and treat him like a criminal?

Crimson hues glow passionately in glinting anger at the insult of his thoughts. _Cheap trick._ Seems this punishing reality gives the user free reign to sample his thoughts. "Retrieve Sasuke." Voice clipped and onto business, those burning hues dove right into his soul in all seriousness.

**I don't take orders from anyone.**

The dormant steel pressing against his stomach pushes closer then draws away immediate only to slam past the clothed alabaster flesh. Orochimaru roars out in a pain filled hiss. Trails of red fluid cascade down from the corner of his mouth, lips parting and hanging open in agony. The serpent only screams aloud once, only once. Silence follows afterward despite the suspended portrait of anguish plastered on his face. Snapping fangs into a sealed sneer of malice, amber hues meet the haunting eyes watching in pleased satisfaction.

"Your constant defiance is getting us nowhere." Irritation weighs heavily in those words, signaling the impending end to their game. Slowing pulling the steel blade from the serpent's stomach, glazed hues captivate his heated amber gaze while wordlessly contemplating. "But, then again, perhaps you aren't as intelligent as I presumed. Considering your position, your only means of escape is to serve me. Or will you proceed to foolishly die here...sacrificing your desire for ultimate knowledge and for achieving immortality?"

Orochimaru bites his tongue, forcing himself to remain unresponsive. Denying the truth of those words would be pointless under the glare of those Sharingan eyes. Rather he tries to prolong things, to remain sharp and impassive despite his anger, but he could never welcome death like this because of his pride. To be undone by those coveted eyes would be a horrible stain on his reputation, plus why suffer a fool's death when he could escape and possibly gain freedom later? Revenge as well? The notion of dying here simply left a terrible taste in his mouth.

Strands of raven hair descend in front of his face, hiding the look of his features from prying eyes. "Nothing will end here," he states confidently, though the meaning held a half lie. In spite of what lingers unsaid, amber hues peer through the ebony curtain to fixate on waiting crimson hues, while hisses, "Cease this game, Madara."

Powerful hands grasp his chin, holding the intensity of his eyes, as the smirks with an amused declaration, "We have merely begun!" Shades of scarlet immersed in black quiver, ghostly ravens soaring out of focus, until everything disappears. Unconsciousness claims Orochimaru's senses, leaving him limp and unresponsive against the binding cross. Dark seals keeping him pinned dissipate, the pale body falling towards the charcoal river below. The impact never comes though, for strong arms catch him securely.

The man chuckles, "Just like a serpent to fall into the clutches of a raven," while staring down at the unconscious man in his arms.

In a gradual shift, like waking from a dream, the encasing illusion retreats out of focus. Slowly the dawn of calming blues and gentle rays of sunlight return to reveal the image of the hollow shell of a dead man standing in the open area of a forest. Black, black hues are gazing forward into the distant sky as strong arms continue to hold the defiant man unconsciously laying in his arms. "Fall, all we can do is fall," Madara whispers, a false smile on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Feed the author, leave a delicious review.

Like what you've read? Then visit my site for more stories: http: / / daemonsyndrome . blog138 . fc2 . com /


	2. Your Love Is The Illusion

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto holds rights to Naruto, but the ideas in this story belong to me.

A/N: The details of this fanfiction are mainly to promote the pairing between the two individuals stated below. (fan service.) Hence, this is YAOI so be warned.

* * *

**Your Love Is The Illusion, Your Hate Is The Reality:**

"_This is the first time I've seen you so excited...it's probably a lie..."_

[Uchiha Madara x Orochimaru Yaoi FanFiction]

* * *

The nightmare gradually fades, banishing the contorted illusion from its mental scape, yet what remains to take its place is strikingly similar. In this deceptive reality the scarlet river continues to flow in a new graceful descent down his lips, the metallic taste a cruel reminder of what transpired in seeming the blink of an eye. Black feathers, much like those of the vulturous ravens, embrace him tightly in their grasp in the heated intensity of the cloaked arms binding him paralyzingly in place by the sheer will of their controller. And the harsh melody of the deep gusts carrying the bane of his tormentors voice weaves relentlessly against his eardrums.

In greater spite the world takes no pity on him. Beautiful white clouds drift across the heavens above, warm sunlight spreading across the lands, and the sweet nectar of flourishing plants and flowers exist just outside of his reach. Each tranquil element tempts his constricted sense with their promises of a quick escape, yet the reality imprisoning him is not simply cast aside. Every minute, every second, lapsing by is an endless stinging reminder of the pulsing agony once piercing pallid limbs. The black cross binding him to its cold surface may have vanished but the invisible scars remain, their maddening ache remains.

**[He]** remains; far too close for comfort.

"Are you ready to cooperate, snake?" A voice questions, inadvertently shattering the dying nightmare plaguing his thoughts. "There really isn't any point in fighting me any longer...you are powerless against these eyes, remember?"

Tremors of a sudden undeniable itch travel up his spine, as an angry grimace claims his features. Auric hues, serpentine in their appearance, glare viciously in response to the cruel statement. He covets those special eyes so obsessively yet all his efforts leave him grudgingly hearing that same tiresome line over and over. Every individual in that clan must truly be laughing at him, staring pompously down upon him from the skies, while refusing him in the desire to capture those beautiful specimen, those powerful eyes.

However, their taunts and their snide comments won't stand in his way forever. Someday, the perfect opportunity is bound to descend into his lair and fall victim to his poisonous fangs. He merely has to keep moving forward, continuously plotting and experimenting, until the right solution kneels before his genius. A truly heinous creature may have limited his freedom for the moment, but there is still breath in his lungs and energy burning in his veins. What makes him a force to be reckoned with is the fearsome cunning nature of his mind and his attention to details. Reality or illusion, the chains can be broken just as easily as releasing one's kai to dispel the visual manipulation.

"Is that all? I've never known one of your clan to be so _generous_ to traitors." He retorts coolly, while daring to press away from the hold binding him against the Uchiha's chest. "Or have you grown to like me, just a little bit, after chasing after me for so long..?"

"Now, now, is this the scheme of your new tactic? And here I thought I wasn't your type." Comes as the snide reply, as fingers much like claws rack down his scalp while tugging strands with no regard for the dangerous hisses escaping their owner's lips. "I'm a bit of a dead-man, so don't make me stomp on your feelings anymore than I already intend to squash your pride."

A pained groan rips past his clenched lips, causing his burning hues to darken considerably. "An immortal body such as yours would suit me perfectly, but what do you fear? You're already claiming victory when the fight isn't even over. How like your other methods of doing things. I bet you think the world will roll over and just accept your reign."

The world is littered with interesting characters and his adversary, Uchiha Madara, is absolutely one of them. That scorned shadow, from the past, is a deeper threat to him than Uchiha Itachi. Where the latter is a bland shell with a brother complex, the former is vengeful and manipulative like the serpent, himself. Plus, the depths and limitless range of their mental capabilities leaves him captivated yet extremely wary of the unpredictable strategies of the war-trained man.

"Oh, your fangs are showing, Orochimaru. It's actually a bit of an enticing sight. I might _respond_ to it." Madara chuckles darkly, as he releases the glowering bundle in his arms unceremoniously before pinning the man with the imposing weight of his heel. "The world, as you say, and its inhabitants of every country won't have a choice in the matter. When the nine-tailed beasts are in my grasp, their power rightfully mine, there will be no greater protection in the world than that which I can provide. Even if you manage to escape death long enough to burrow beneath the earth and hide, eventually your enemies will locate your whereabouts and just who will you slither to for protection? Me, of course."

The barest hint of a blush colors the alabaster cheeks of the serpent, as the impact of the man's teasing words wash over him. The thought of Uchiha Madara _responding_ to anything involving him seemed too unbelievably funny that the mirth is replaced with something else. Something being a strange sensation creeping into his system and daring to make him react uncharacteristically. And yet, the few seconds of confusing reaction are savagely tossed aside as more pain leaves him choking on air. Just as usual, the man is insufferably unpredictable and sinister.

"And why would I belittle myself enough to seek aid from you? The one who wants me dead the most is you, if I recall correctly? Orochimaru gasps out with much difficulty, while grinding his teeth in silent cursing. "Unless, this is, perhaps, some manner of confession...? You're really adverse to someone _touching_ me besides you? I feel so _special_."

Never missing a beat, or faltering like the snake did previously, Madara merely drops his head in wild laughter, releasing a fiendishly unsettling sound. He may despise traitors with a tremendous passion but Orochimaru definitely is the most intriguing of them. He is always secreting his fear and speaking so haughtily as if nothing can destroy him or stand in his way; a creature like that is one asking to be disposed of slowly, piece by agonizing piece. And who better to chop him down to size? Him, and no one else.

Kneeling down on the serpent's stomach, shoving the impact his knee heavily into his mid-section, Madara quells his mirth and grins widely. "A confession? Should you really be baiting me? If I seal your fate in that way you'll never escape my possession. And you should know I have far more malicious _quirks_ than exhibited toward your pawns."

An answering, though painfully twisted, smirk flashes on Orochimaru's face as his serpent tongue ghosts over his lips. "You'll have to show me these _quirks_. Since I really don't think you have what it takes to **top** my record of sadism."

Lifting a hand out to violently grip the serpent's hair, the pale head is yank forward. Leaning further down, close to the man's ear, the legendary Uchiha speaks in a velvety tone laced with cunning seduction, "You'll regret teasing me, snake. I only know how to be on **top**, yet you know what it's like to be right where you belong, _below me_."

* * *

A/N: Feed the author, leave a delicious review.

Like what you've read? Then visit my site for more stories: http: / / daemonsyndrome . blog138 . fc2 . com /


End file.
